What A Bunch Of A-Holes
by PoetryNeedsANewName
Summary: Just a bunch of One-Shots or short stories involving everyone's favorite Star-Dork, Guardians, and my OC. Rated T for language, violence, and some other stuff. Might be some Peter/OC and Peter/Gamora.
1. First Meetings

First Meetings

-3rd POV-

Inside the head of an ancient Celestial, Knowhere is a good sized mining colony where there are no laws. It's the home of criminals who either buy or sell goods on the black market. It also serves as the perfect place to get lost if you don't wish to be found.

At the bar of a run-of-the-mill club sat a beautiful young woman with blue speckled white eyes wearing a hooded cloak, who was trying to keep her face hidden. She kept swirling her fingers on the bar or wistfully sighing.

"Miss, ya gonna buy a drink or are ya gonna just keep sittin' there?" asked the Skrull bartender. The green skinned humanoid frowned at her. For the past half hour she had been sitting there and he was ready to kick her out. But she looked over with her eyes and he froze.

"No, I'm just going to go," she said and placed ten units in the tips jar as she got up.

The bartender grunted and said, "Have a nice day."

She smiled. "Yeah right."

She walked out of the club and tightened her cloak and lowered her hood. The Ravagers and Ghosts, the largest intergalactic gangs, were after her head. Fortunately, she was under the protection of the Nova Corps, the intergalactic police, who helped her escape before anything could happen. Thanks to her dad, one of the highest position Novas. She frowned. Of course her dad would save her hide every time she did something.

"Halt, stay where you are"! The woman looked around to see a squad of Kree down the road. She turned and ran as fast as she could with the soldiers screaming and shooting at her from behind. Citizens and little street thieves took cover in buildings and behind walls as the shooting erupted.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She rounded the corner and came to a dead end. She punched the wall and turned around to see ten Ravagers pointing their guns at her. All she could do was raise her arms.

"Sun, you are under arrest for crimes against the Ghosts." The main person said as two of his subordinates walk up and grab each of her arms.

"You are all making a huge mistake," she pleaded, "Please; Ghost King is killing countless innocents, he must be stopped and so must this conflict."

"This war shall end when you and all those loyal to you are put in chains and promptly executed. Any last words before we bring your dead body to your father?"

Suddenly, jumping down from the roof of a small building next to the alley, a green-skinned man with red tattoos landed between the fighters and Anala. "Leave the girl alone!" It shouted and threw two knives as they impaled two soldiers. He began slamming them against the walls and crushing the other soldiers. As they dropped dead, he turned to look at Anala.

Anala looked confused and the man re asked, "You alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm unharmed thanks to you," she said thanking the man. "Who are you?"

"Drax. You?" The man said.

"Anala but people call me Sun." She dropped her hood, sandy blonde hair spilling out. Orange and yellow swirls appeared around her eyes like magic, creating a mask. "Thank you for your assistance. Do you mind if I asked if you knew where I could find a ship off the planet?"

Drax looked at her and folded his arms. "What's in it for me?"

Sun reached into the folds of her cloak and pulled out the last of her units. "Here. It's the least I could do for you saving me and telling me where I can find a ship."

Drax shook his head. "I don't need money."

"It's honestly nothing really. Like I said, it's the least I could do."

Drax nodded and extended a hand to help her up. Anala smiled and took it, shoving her hair back into the hood then letting a strand to poke out of hood. "I'll show you. I've got to go that way anyway."

"Thank you."

Drax smirked at looked at Anala."You are welcome." He looked her over. "You have a family?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No. But I used to have friends. They betrayed me and now I have a bounty on my head. You?"

Drax shook his head. "Dead. Ronan the Accuser killed them in front of me. I want revenge by killing Ronan." He looked at me. "That's why I saved you. I don't need any more young blood spilt by Ronan's forces."

Anala bowed her head. Drax must have go through a lot of pain and loss. It was nice to have someone having protecting her.

"I've got a question though. You've gotta be _the_ Sun, legendary fighter that came from Bellas Major, right?"

Anala nodded. "I am."

He snorted. "Then you'll be fine."

* * *

-Anala-

_Two Years Later..._

**Klyn**

Drax and I sat eating the crap food at the prison Klyn. Yeah, we didn't go our separate ways after we found a ship. We took on a lot Ghosts and Ravagers and had gotten arrested about six months ago. And we ruled this place as Drax the Destroyer and Sun the Merciless. Just kidding in the Sun the Merciless. I wish that was my name though.

I snorted as a group of four entered. "Newbies. Want to watch them get their asses handed to them?"

Drax didn't respond and kept staring at one of them. I followed his line of sight to see Gamora, the deadliest woman alive and Thanos's daughter lent out to Ronan. I knew what he was thinking. I grabbed his arm. "Not now Drax. Wait till later."

I heard a commotion and looked back. The tall tree man was holding up another man by his nostrils and the raccoon talking. All I heard was 'blah blah, He's under our protection, blah blah, if you want him, you go through us. Or rather, we go through you. A good percent growled and looked ready to attack them. I stood up and made my way through the crowd.

Everyone immediately stepped back and I looked at the group. The tree was tall, eight feet if I had to guess, and had innocent brown eyes. The raccoon was glaring and looked really ticked off. Gamora looked almost the same since I last saw her except she now had a dark hair with pink-ish red ends and her usual frown on her face. The man was obviously human, no doubt about it. Nothing honestly special about him. I took a good long look at him then turned to the ones closest to pounce.

"Those three are under my prot- list. First person to lay a hand on them that's not me or Drax, they get released out of this prison by body bags." I hissed. It was silent until I snapped my fingers, causing them to all scuttle back into their holes. I walked back towards Drax before someone.

"Hey lady!" I turned back to see the man had followed me. "Um, thanks for that but why protect us?"

I looked behind him. "I don't know. Maybe I just didn't want to see a raccoon get squashed to death over a human." I turned back and disappeared into the crowd. I sat down next to Drax who hadn't moved.

"That was stupid."

I nodded. "I'm always stupid. What's your point?"

Drax looked me in the eyes. "They'll think you've gone soft."

I grabbed the food tin out of a nearby person's hand. He looked over and I glared back, making him shrug and walk away. "Maybe. But you can kill Gamora any time you wish. Just make it quick." I nodded towards where a group of people were, yelling at her as she walked away. "You got some competition."

He looked up towards her cell as everyone left. "Tonight."

* * *

**Okay, Drax felt out of character just a bit. Yeah.**

**Fuck.**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


	2. Stitches

Stitches

-Sun-

"God, you're such an ass." I stomped out of the room after our 'fearless leader' suggested our next stop to go to before we saved the galaxy again. None of us were heroes. Just a thief, two thugs, a retired assassin, a maniac, and a mercenary that doesn't kill. Quill had some weird idea that we should be together and even taken on the name Ronan joked at us. Now we're the fucking Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Sun, wait!"

"Let her go Quill." Rocket said, messing with machinery. Again.

I stomped up the ramp to where my bunk and the ship's controls were. All the others had a bed downstairs but I had to have the bed closest to our leader. At first, all of us planned to sleep up here. Then Drax snored, Rocket and Groot usually were downstairs, and Gamora volunteered to sleep downstairs. So now it was just me and Star-Dork.

I sat down on the bed and looked over at Quill's bunk. I don't know what about him bugged me. It definitely was his stories about sleeping around with other women, failed flirting with Gamora, and much other things. But he had redeeming qualities. Like how fearless he was with his plans to save Xandar, how selfless he was almost dying to protect the infinity gem from Ronan, and how he almost died saving me. I swear he has a death wish.

But his references to Earth made me homesick. Then I realized my home planet drove both me and my mother off of it and caused my neurological damage. That's also why I didn't want to stop there. Too many damn memories. I think all of the others knew about my past except the Star-Dork. They should probably fill him in more. Or maybe I should let more people in. But that only earns me pity.

_Quill frowned at her. "C'mon. You're going to bleed out unless you let me stitch it up."_

_I growled as I applied more pressure to the slice across my stomach. We had just broken out of The Klyn and I had gotten the stupid cut from making sure he didn't get killed by the other inmates. I could take care of myself and I didn't need a Ravager helping me. "No. I can do it myself. Give me the stuff."_

_He frowned. "You're stubborn."_

_He was about to hand them to me when Drax grabbed his hand. I hated when he protected me and made sure I was not doing something stupid. It made me feel like a child, but I deserved it. I acted like a child most of time and Drax had to act as the adult. And vice-versa. Drax glared at me. "Anala, let him do it."_

_"But-" Another fierce glare. "Fine." I lifted the horrible yellow shirt up enough for Quill to be able to stitch it up. Drax left as Quill expertly stitched the cut up, like he had done it many times. Probably did too._

_"How are you not flinching?"_

_I looked away. "It's why I'm the only mercenary like me."_

_It was quiet until he finished stitching. "And why's that?" I sighed and turned my back to him, raising the back of the shirt. He gasped at the scars that lead from my neck down to my tailbone. "Whoa."_

_"I was always a weird child when I was growing. After school one day, a lot of them ganged up on me and started beating me with glass shards and rocks. And their parents just stood by and watched." I dropped my shirt and looked at my hands. "I barely got out alive. I suffered extreme nervous system damage, so I don't feel physical pain."_

_Quill walked over and grabbed my hands. "I'm sorry about what happened Sun."_

_"Don't be. It wasn't you who did it." I threw his hands off and grabbed my clothes. "I'm going to go get changed. See you later."_

I yawned as I snapped back to reality and look down at my pillow. Maybe I could get some sleep then go apologize. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

-Star-Lord-

I walked up the ramp, ready to apologize to Sun for being a dick. The others had explained why she didn't want to go there and it made me want to punch myself. First off, I didn't know she was Aven. She wasn't as vain like every Aven I've slept- met. And she didn't have the awesome wings they all had. Just tattoos. Secondly, I felt even worse when I found out her mother had died because of the Avens. Guess that's why Sun never talked about her past and why she usually started shaking before she walked away.

I walked up to the top and looked over to our beds. Sun was sleeping on her bed and I sighed. I guess later-

"NO!"

I slipped on the floor and landed on my butt, startled by the outburst. What the fu-

"Peter? Pete?!" Was that Sun? No dur, Pete. Anyways, she sounded frantic. Couldn't she see me? Oh, well, I did fall. First, I gotta find out what's wrong with her.

"Pete!"

"Hey, keep it down," I said, picking myself up off the floor, "I'm right here."

Sun's wide blue eyes landed on me, and the next thing I knew she was off her her bed and I had arms wrapped around my middle and a face buried in my chest. It took me a moment to realize exactly what happened. Once I did, I raised an eyebrow. Sentimental emotions coming from the emotionless Sun? Something was wrong.

"Sun, what are you-"

"Don't," she mumbled into my shirt, "Just, please Quill, can you just shut the hell up for once?"

I was about to ignore her request and ask what was wrong, but then I realized she had started sobbing. Pretty badly, too. I gave a sigh if defeat as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and gently sat us both onto my bed. I wasn't all that good at comforting people, but I figured I should give it a shot for Sun.

"Um, it's alright, Anala," I said, running my fingers through her sweaty blonde hair comfortingly. I felt the fingers clutching my shirt loosen, and the trembling dimmed down a little. I used my other hand to rub small circles on her back, hoping to calm her down further.

This continued for a while, me whispering soft reassurances to her and rubbing her back until she'd finally calmed down enough to stop shaking and let go of my shirt. I still had no idea what had a scared her so badly, but I hoped that she would be able to explain. We would probably deny any of this happening later anyway.

"Sorry." She rubbed her face. "Bad dream."

"About me?" I teased, hoping she was smile.

She sat still, expression pained. "Let's not talk about it. Sorry for the outburst." She paused. "Outbursts."

I wiped it away. "It's fine." It was silent for a good minute. Or five. "I deserved getting yelled at. So, I'm sorry about earlier. We don't have to go there."

She stood up. "As long as I don't have to step foot in my hometown, I'll be fine." Then she shook her head. "Then we can't go to the bloody capital of the planet!"

"Well, we will just have to float above it." I joked. She didn't even move. She always shakes her head or rolls her eyes when I made a remark like that. "Honestly Sun, if it bothers you that-"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Honestly Quill, I don't need you to half a shit about me. I'm just a mistake, something that should not be existing." She turned away. "Something not needed by anyone."

I thought about it. How had I not figured it out before? "No." I grabbed her by her wrists. "Every one of us on this team needs you. You do count. Sun, you are the only Aven mercenary in this galaxy and one of the people I am glad to call my friend."

She turned back to me with a smile. "Are you always so good at speeches?"

I shrugged. "Well you're not bothered by going to Bellas Major anymore. All those bitches."

She shrugged. "You obviously have not been to Xandar."

I snorted. "Most Xandarians I can stand. Terrans?" I looked over with a huge smirk. "Plain assholes."

"You just insulted yourself, Star-Dork."

"Shut up Sunshine."

* * *

**I don't know what I was doing. So, apologies. :)**

**I will actually taken suggestions on stuff and it won't all be Anala/Peter. Hopefully. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and if I did, there would be a lot of weird-ass shit.**

**~PoetryNeedsANewName~**


End file.
